One Night
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Loki and Sif share a night together, a night both of them regretted.   Loki/Sif
1. Chapter 1

**One Night **

**Chapter 1**

Thor was ready for a celebration, as was everyone else. Everyone except for Loki. Odin, the king of Asgard, had just given the news that Thor was to take up the throne in a few months' time.

Loki bitterly cursed his brother. He didn't want the throne, but he wanted his father's favor. He knew that even though his father had implied that both of them had an equal chance, he was lying. He had always intended to give the throne to Thor because Thor was handsome and strong. Loki, who was considerably less well built than his brother, didn't have the aspects needed to be a king.

He thought that was rubbish. A king didn't have to be strong in body, but in mind and Loki's mind was far more developed than Thor's.

Not only that, but he was a well trained warrior.

"Thor is all brawn and no brains," he muttered darkly. "Oh, well, Asgard's loss. Of course, I want to mess this up. They don't call me the God of Mischief for nothing, now do they?"

"Loki, brother, where are you?" Came Thor's booming voice. "Here you are! Come! We are to celebrate!"

Loki looked at his brother, his eyes were cold, and he wanted Thor to know just how much he loathed him. Thor did not notice his glare, and he only continued to smile until Loki smiled back and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Everyone was in the main room, all around the large table covered with plates of various succulent dishes.

Volstagg, who was known for his large appetite, was staring at the food with longing in his eyes.

Everyone was congratulating Thor, patting him on the back or pulling him into embraces.

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor laughed loudly and strutted around the room as if he were already the king.

"Let us feast!" Odin roared over the crowd.

Volstagg immediately grabbed a plate and began to fill it up with every type of food he could get his hands on.

"Loki, come sit with us over here," Thor said, nodding towards the table reserved for him, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and the king and queen.

Loki shrugged; he had to sit with him because he was his brother.

They sat down with their plates of food.

"Congratulations, once again, my son," Odin said, beaming at Thor.

Thor, who already had food in his mouth, just smiled. He swallowed his food and said, "thank you, Father. I will not let you down!"

"Just think," Sif said. "In a few months, we will have the ceremony, and you will be king! It'll go by so fast!"

"Yes, it will," Loki muttered.

"We are very sorry that you will not be our king, Loki," their mother, Frigg said, smiling at him.

"Oh, don't be sorry. When it came down to what really mattered, Thor obviously bested me." It was hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Frigg and Odin exchanged glances, but thought nothing of it. After all, it was normal for Loki to be a bit jealous of Thor. They had no idea that this jealously would bloom into something much more than that.

"Have some wine, brother," Thor said, putting a glass of wine under Loki's nose.

"No, thank you."

"Oh, come on; it's a celebration."

Loki grabbed the glass out of his hand and downed it one gulp.

Thor whistled impressively and poured him another glass.

"You might want to take it easy on that stuff," Sif suggested as Loki drank the second glass without hesitation.

"Hey, it's a celebration, right?" He asked her. "So, don't tell me not to drink."

"I never said that," she snapped. "I only said…"

"I know what you said," he interrupted. "Just don't say anything, okay?"

"Who do you think you are?" She asked.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Fandral said. "The wine's just getting to his head a bit."  
>Sif scoffed and flipped her hair. She got her own glass of wine and drank it.<p>

Throughout the night, Loki and Sif were drinking enormous amounts of wine. Loki was drinking because of the bitter jealousy coursing through his veins; Sif was drinking partly because she was angry with Loki and partly because she wanted to help celebrate the good news.

"I don't know who drank more," Fandral commented. "Loki or Sif."

"I'd say they're tied," Hogun murmured.

"At least they're having fun!" Thor exclaimed.

"I'm going to bed," Sif said after finishing her last glass. She threw the glass to Volstagg, who had to dive to catch it before it smashed to the floor. "Thanks for a lot of fun, Thor."

"Good night," Thor said, catching her as she tumbled slightly. "Maybe I should take you to bed."

"No, no; I'm fine," Sif said, brushing her hand at him. "Thanks for the offer."

Thor was doubtful, but he knew she wouldn't forgive him if he helped her when she told him she didn't any help. It was rare that she was going to remember this tomorrow, but he let her go.

Sif walked through the hallways to her chambers and fell against the wall outside it.

"Ugh."

"What are you doing?" Loki asked; he was swaying on the spot as if he was going to pass out any minute.

"I'm going to bed," she said, pointing to the doors.

"These are my chambers," he said.

"Oh…" she blushed slightly.

He laughed. "I guess being drunk makes you a bit dumb, doesn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"Well, if you weren't dumb you'd be at your chamber door and not mine." He smirked.

"You are the biggest jerk I've ever had the misfortune to meet!" She yelled, stepping towards him, trying to keep her balance. "You think just because you're the son of Odin, you can act all high and mighty?"

"Why not? Thor does."

"He does, but he doesn't look down upon others as you do!"

"Just please stop talking. You're giving me more of a headache."

"I'm this close to punching you, Loki," she threatened through gritted teeth.

"Do it, I dare you," he muttered.

Sif glared at him and just as her fist was about to make contact with his stomach, he caught her wrist.

He glared at her for a few moments until, out of nowhere, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Still keeping his hold on her, Loki opened the doors to his chambers and led her inside.

He picked her up and hovered over on the bed, where his lips trailed her neckline.

"This isn't right," she said in a breathy voice.

"Nothing in this world is right," he told her, pulling off her hair tie and letting her hair fall over her shoulders like a cascade of black silk.

Her hands caressed his cheeks and she kissed him again.

His hands ran through her long, black silky hair.

"You are beautiful. More beautiful than any of the maidens here."

"I won't be a maiden for long."

He grinned mischievously, and their lips were conjoined once more.

**Author's note: this fanfiction was inspired by Greyseas on Deviantart. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sif awoke the next morning, her body covered by green silks sheets. She gasped, pulling herself upright.

She didn't have green silk sheets. Her sheets were midnight blue.

Her eyes trailed to the sleeping man to her right, and she let out a loud gasp.

"Oh, my god!" She cried.

"Ugh, do you mind keeping it down; my head is killing me," Loki muttered, burying his face into his pillow.

"Loki, get the hell up!"

Loki, sluggishly, picked his head up and looked over at her. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Oh, my god!"

"My words exactly!"

Loki sat upright and stared down at the sheets covering their bodies.

"This didn't happen," he said. "This couldn't have happened."

"It did."

"How?"

"We were drunk last night, weren't we? My head hurts as well."

Loki ran his hands through his hair, trying to comprehend exactly what was going on.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill you," Sif threatened, pointing a trembling finger at him.

"The same goes for you," Loki snapped.

There was a knock on the door and Loki and Sif both flinched.

"Yes?" Loki asked.

"Loki," Thor called. "How long are you going to sleep?"

"My head hurts, okay? From last night. I think I'm going to just sleep for a little bit longer."

"Oh, okay. I'll guess I go if Sif wants to wake up," Thor said.

"NO!" Loki yelled.

"What is the matter?"

"N-nothing; it's just Sif drank just as much as I did last night. I'm sure she wants to continue to rest as well… You know?" Loki ended with a slight laugh.

"Yes, I understand. Well, I'll see you when you decide to come out."

"Yes, alright."

Thor's footsteps receded.

"That was a close one," Loki muttered.

"Tell me about it."

"You better get dressed and to your chambers before anyone sees you."

"Right," Sif said, quickly grabbing her clothes off from the floor.

"Sif, I really am sorry for what happened," Loki said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"What's done is done," she told him. "As long as nobody ever finds out about this. Let's just go about our business as usual."

"Meaning?"

"Let's just forget this ever happened."

Loki shrugged. "That's easier said than done, Sif! I mean, I've seen too much of you, to be honest. Not that it wasn't…" He cleared his throat nervously. "…enjoyable. However, you and I know both know that we are no shape for any type of relationship seeing as how we…"

"Despise each other?"

"There it is!"

Sif shook her head. "I'll see you around. And by the way, it wasn't so bad for me either." She winked at him.

"Get out!" He snapped throwing a throw pillow at her head; it nearly missed her and hit the door as she closed it behind her.

* * *

><p>Loki left his chambers around midday.<p>

His mouth was dry, and he became very jumpy whenever someone addressed him; he kept thinking that they knew what had happened with Sif the night before.

"How could they know?" He asked himself. "It was one night, and if Sif hasn't said anything, I'm sure no one knows."

"Look who's finally up!" Thor cheered, waving at Loki from the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Volstagg asked.

"Did you have a wild night?" Fandral laughed.

Loki flushed. "What on Asgard do you mean by that?" He squeaked.

"Well, you did drink an awful lot," Fandral explained. "You looked as though you were having a good time during the celebration."

"Oh, well, yes, I suppose I did. My head is still a bit sore. Last time I drink like that," he muttered.

"Good afternoon, Sif!" Thor said when Sif entered the room.

As if on instinct, Loki spun around to meet her eyes.

Their eyes were on each others for a few seconds before she broke the connection.

"Good afternoon," she said.

"How was your night?" Fandral asked.

"What did you say?" She immediately growled at Loki, whose arms flung up into the air as an act of innocence.

"He told us that he had a pretty wild night."

"You did what? I told you not to say anything!" She started hitting every inch of him she could reach.

"Oh, so what if he shot a few insults at you?" Volstagg asked.

Sif blushed deeply. "Oh… Well, it's rude!" She lowered her hands. Loki pursed his lips in annoyance and rubbed the sore spots on his arms.

"What did you expect?" Thor asked. "Anyway, we're going to spar; you coming with?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think I should because of all that wine," Sif said. "But, I'll catch up to watch."

"Alright, then. Loki?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Loki responded.

"Okay! Let's go, guys!"

Thor and the Warriors Three left the room, eager to start their training.

Loki glared at Sif. "You need to calm down. You almost ruined everything."

"Well, sorry!" She sighed. "Fandral has a way with words!"

"You sure you don't want to spar?"

"My head doesn't hurt as much, but I don't know…"

"Suit yourself."

Loki turned and was about to leave the room when he heard footsteps quickly following him.

"Alright, I'll do it!"

* * *

><p>When they reached the sparring grounds, they saw that Hogun and Fandral were up against Thor and Volstagg.<p>

They were laughing loudly, but doing their best to guarantee their victory.

"Haha!" Thor laughed loudly when Hogun was thrown onto the ground. "You think you can beat the Almighty Thor?"

"Yes," Hogun said, grabbing Thor's ankle and pulling him onto the ground with him.

"Hey, can I join?" Sif asked.

"You feeling up to it?" Fandral asked.

"Sure am!"

"Okay, come on!"

Sif grinned and jumped into the battle.

"Loki, come on!" Thor said, indicating for his brother to join them.

"I'll watch for a bit," Loki said, sitting down.

Hogun let Sif take his place as he splashed water all over his face.

Loki watched them fight.

His eyes were drawn to Sif, the way her body moved gracefully even when in a fight.

Beads of sweat were dripping down her face, down her arms.

Loki's face was heating up. His thoughts were drifting to last night.

While fighting, Sif put her hands to ponytail and tore the hair tie off, letting her silky, black hair flow freely.

That was the last straw for Loki.

His nose erupted with blood.

Before anyone could see, he clamped his hands over his nose and got up.

"Excuse me," he mumbled.

"Where are you going?" Thor asked.

"I've got to… nothing."

"Is your nose bleeding?" Fandral asked, squinting.

Loki rolled his eyes and lowered his hands to reveal the blood flowing from his nose.

"What happened?" Volstagg asked, running to him to examine. "You weren't fighting or anything."

"It matters not how it happened," Loki muttered. "Someone give me a handkerchief."

Thor dug into his pocket and handed Loki a handkerchief.

"Thank you," he said, wiping the blood from his nose.

"How did this happen?" Thor asked.

Loki, involuntary glanced at Sif, but thankfully no one noticed but her, as everyone else's eyes were on the god of mischief, who was still dabbing his bloody nose.

"I don't know how it happened!" Loki snapped. "It just happened."

"Thinking something perverted, were you?" Volstagg asked, winking at Loki and nudging him with his elbow.

Loki's blush deepened. "T-that's not the case at all! Mind your business, Volstagg! Excuse me!" He stormed out of the training grounds, the handkerchief firmly over his nose in case it started bleeding again. Thank the gods that it didn't.

"Loki!" Sif called, running after him and cornering him in a hallway.

"Just please leave me alone," he said. The bloody handkerchief was clamped in his fist.

"What happened back there?" She asked, ignoring him.

"My nose bled. You saw, didn't you? Or have you gone blind?"

"I know it bled," she whispered angrily. "I'm just wondering how? Your nose just exploded out of nowhere?"

"That's pretty much it!"

"I don't believe that! Did you hit yourself or… was Volstagg right? Were you thinking of something perverted?"

"Sif, I can't stop thinking of last night. I know we were drunk, but I can remember everything now. Seeing you fight them, sweat running down your skin. Your black hair falling over your shoulders..." He shuddered. "I'm sorry. What have you done to me, anyway?"

"Me?" She asked, full of shock.

"You just had to go to my chambers!"

"It was an accident!"

"This is all your fault, you know."

"How is it my fault?"

Loki smiled and shook his head, as if he couldn't believe she was asking this. "If you hadn't gotten drunk, this wouldn't have happened!"

"What about you? You were drunk too!"

"Yes, I was, but I had reason to drink as much as I did."

"You were jealous of Thor," she said. He hated that it was a statement, rather than a question.

He stopped and glared hatefully at her. He took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I was jealous. What's your excuse, goddess of war?"

"You were angering me all night! And it was a celebration! However, if you hadn't been a huge jerk, I wouldn't have drunk as much as I did!"

"Oh, please," Loki scoffed. "It was a celebration."

"True, but I know my limits when it comes to celebrating," she said.

"We're both at fault," he sighed. "I just wish this didn't happen! Things are way too socially awkward now. And I still hate you."

"I still hate you," Sif told him.

"Good to know it hasn't messed up our priorities."

She laughed, and so did he.

"I know it's difficult," she went on, "but let's try, _try_, to keep this a secret. I don't want the others finding out."

"And you think I do?"

"I know you don't. I'm done with sparring. I'm going to just hang out here."

"Okay. I'm just going to my chambers," Loki said. "Hopefully alone this time!"

"Shut up and go!"

He smirked as he walked away to his own chambers, his mind still full of Sif.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The next morning Loki's head was no longer sore. He glanced at his right side, hoping Sif wouldn't be underneath his covers again like she was the day before. He sighed in relief when he saw that he was the only person in his bed.

He went into the other room in his chambers which held a large bath.

He turned heated up the water and sank into the tub.

"Ah," he sighed as the hot water met his cold skin.

He floated in the tub, his eyes on the beautifully crafted ceilings up above.

Loki sighed and sank underneath the water. When he emerged, his hair was dripping wet. His hand flew up to his hair and slicked it back to its usual style.

"Thor," he muttered. "That idiot has no right to rule Asgard. He can barely take control of his own life; how can he be expected to take control of a kingdom? Father made a terrible mistake."

While his envious thoughts filled his brain, Loki closed his eyes and just floated in the hot water until it started to become cold.

He dried himself up and changed into his usual clothing.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he never noticed just how pale he really was.

"Compared to everyone else, my skin is exceedingly pale."

He shrugged and met Thor and the others by the feasting tables.

He picked a strawberry of the plate and stuck into his mouth. He always had a fondness for strawberries. Their sweetness always agreed with his taste buds

"Good morning, Thor," he said, taking a handful of strawberries and sitting down. "How are you today?"

"Doing well," Thor said skeptically. "You're awfully chirper today."

"Feeling really good," Loki said, smiling. He had no idea why, but today just felt like a good day. "Are you having a good day?"

"Not sure yet. It's still too early to figure out," he laughed.

"Sif isn't up yet," Fandral said. "I thought she was going to spar with us again."

Loki gulped; flashbacks of yesterday filled his brain.

_No, don't…._ and his nose did not bleed, but his head was racing.

"Well," he said, "I wonder what she could be doing."

Just as Loki finished his sentence, Sif came into the room. She looked positively exhausted. Her hair was a tangled mess, and dark shadows were underneath her eyes.

"Sif, what on Asgard?" Thor asked. "You look awful!"

"I didn't get much sleep," she replied.

Loki ate another strawberry and immersed himself in his book.

"Loki," Sif said. He put down his book to see her standing right over him. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, Lady Sif," he said, "you can talk to me here."

"I'm afraid it's a private manner," she said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me," Loki said to the others, getting up and following Sif.

He followed her outside the room and into a secluded room that used to be for training until the training hall was built.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You know how we said that night was a mistake," she said.

"Yes."

"And remember how we said that we wanted to keep it secret from everyone else?"

"Yes." Where was she going with this?

"Well, it's going to be harder to do that!" She whispered loudly.

"What are you talking about? I think you're a little sleep deprived," he said, patting her head.

"Stop it," she growled, pushing his hand away. "Loki, I'm pregnant."

Loki's arm dropped limply to his side, and the color that he had in his pale face drained in an instant.

"W-w-w-w…" He stuttered. "What? You must be kidding! That's it, isn't it? You're messing with me. Well, I've got news for you, Lady Sif, there's only one person who plays tricks, and that's me!"

"I'm not playing any trick!" Sif yelled. "I really am pregnant."

"But how?"

"What do you mean how?"

"I know how, but why?"

"I don't know! Loki, I don't like this any more than you do."

"Well," he said, looking at his feet. "What do we do?"

She ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "We can't keep it a secret."

"I don't understand! It was one night!"

"A lot can happen in one night!"

"So… we have to tell them?" His eyes glanced at the door.

"No. Not yet at least. I think we should tell your parents and mine."

"That's a pretty scene," he said sardonically. "Father, Mother, I have impregnated Lady Sif."

"Shut up," she snapped. "We have to tell them."

"Fine… get your parents and meet me in my father's chambers. We will discuss it there."

"Alright."

Loki's heart was racing, and his palms were sweaty was he trudged through the halls to his father's chambers.

He knocked swiftly on the door and waited for Odin to say, 'enter.' When he did, he opened the doors and saw his father sitting on the throne and his mother reading a book.

"Ah, Loki," Odin said. "What may I do for you?"

"Well… just wait a few more minutes," he said, smiling nervously. "Here they are. Oh, happy day…"

"Hello," Sif said. "Come on, Mother, Father."

"Hello, Allfather Odin," Sif's mother said, bowing. Her father did the same.

"What may I do for you?" Odin asked.

"Well, Sif and I have something to say," Loki spoke up. All eyes turned to him, and he felt his face heat up. "During the celebration for Thor, we both consumed enormous amounts of red wine, as you know. We did something of which we are not proud…. And… I am sorry… to say…" He coughed into his fist, wishing he could melt into the ground. "…Lady Sif is no longer a maiden," he finally said. He had no idea his heart and stomach could twist so much trying to say one sentence.

"Loki!" Frigg exclaimed. "You mean to tell us you and Sif exchanged in carnal affairs?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Loki muttered. "It was completely accidental. As a result of that night… well… ummm…." He shifted nervously on the spot and glanced to Sif for some aid.

"As a result of that night," Sif took over, "I… I have discovered that I am pregnant with the child of Loki."

"Sif!" Her mother yelled loudly. "This is not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"Please, this is not entirely Sif's fault," Loki told Sif's mother. "I mean, most of it is."

"Excuse me?" Sif yelled, crossing her arms

"I'm kidding. As I was saying, I must take partial blame for this whole mess. I am truly, truly sorry for what has happened between us."

Sif's mother looked at Loki for a good while before turning to her daughter. "You know what this means? You and Prince Loki are going to have to marry."

"Marry?" They yelled at the same time.

"Yes," Frigg said. "It is not right to let Sif be a single mother."

"She'll only be single in that sense, Mother," Loki protested. "I intend to take care of this child, but I can't marry Sif! We don't exactly get along… it was the wine that made this happen."

Loki looked up at Odin, who was only staring down at his son, no expression whatsoever.

"God, I hate it when he does that," Loki whispered to Sif.

"What?" She asked.

"He gets all quiet. He's angry… beyond angry if he's not even going to scold me."

"Loki," Odin finally said.

"Yes, Father?"

"You will have to marry Lady Sif."

Loki wanted to protest, he wanted Odin to change his ruling, but he knew it was a lost cause. Odin was not going to budge. "Yes, Father."

"You and Lady Sif may go," Odin said, pointing towards the door.

"Once again," Loki said to Sif's parents before leaving, "I am truly, truly sorry!"

"I just can't believe this," Loki said as he and Sif walked through the halls. "I can't believe this happened!"

"Neither can I…"

Thor burst out of a room on their right, his face red with rage.

"Just great," Loki muttered as he felt himself being pushed up across the wall forcefully. He managed a smirk. "I take it you heard?"

"You're damn right I heard!" Thor roared. "How dare you smirk at me like that?"

"I find it amusing that you are so angry."

"You shouldn't be amused, brother," Thor growled menacingly. "You know how I feel about Sif."

"I'm sorry," Sif said. "It was a stupid, stupid mistake, but there's nothing we can do. I'm carrying his child, and that's all there is to it."

"Let me go," Loki said.

Thor's grip on Loki loosened, and he couldn't look at either of them.

"Thank you," he muttered. "Sif, why don't we… uh… go and have a little chat, then?"

"Sure," Sif said, not taking her eyes of Thor, who was staring at the floor with anger and betrayal in his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said again, gently touching his shoulder as she went with Loki to her bedchambers.

Loki sat on her bed, his heart hammering madly against his chest.

"He's angry," he said. "Well, that's obvious; I don't know why I'm telling you, but it… it's frustrating."

"What is? To see Thor mad at you?" She asked.

"No, it's not that. Partly, I suppose," he said when Sif raised her eyebrows in question. "The thing is," he went on, "it's frustrating because he's angry at me for this. Sif, you're pregnant, with my child, no less! I wish I can turn the clock back, turn it back to that night and refuse your advances."

She laughed. "I made no advances, Loki. Neither of us did. It happened so suddenly. It went by like a flash."

"Yes." He put his hand on her stomach, but quickly retreated when she gave him a look. He blushed. "Sorry. Shouldn't do that, huh?"

"It's your child." She took his hand and placed it upon her stomach.

"My child," he said. It felt really weird saying something like this. He was still so young. He couldn't possibly be a father yet.

His eyes flickered back to her face, and a slight genuine smile appeared on his lips.

He caught himself quickly, and immediately removed his hand and hid his smile.

"So, about this whole wedding thing," he said hastily, "what do you want to do about it?"

"Not much we can do, is there?" Sif shrugged. "We have to go along with it."

"Do you want to plan anything?" She stared at him. "Most girls always dream of their wedding days, and they want everything to be perfect."  
>"Two things, okay? One, I am not marrying the man I love."<p>

"Point taken."

"Two, I really couldn't care less. I've never been that type of girl who cared about that sort of thing. Hell, I don't even like wearing dresses."  
>He laughed. "So, you want to wear the traditional male wedding garments and you want me to wear your dress?"<p>

"Stop it," she laughed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Knowing our mothers, they're going to want make it extravagant."

"They only want that because it's you. You're a prince."

"Oh, come now. Are you telling me your mother wouldn't want to plan something extraordinary for your wedding whether or not you were marrying a prince?"

"Well, she probably still would," Sif said.

"See? So, you don't wish to plan?"

"No. Let our mothers take over it."

Loki nodded. "I understand. I guess I'll be taking my leave. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"What are you doing?" Frigg asked as she saw her son exit Sif's bedchambers.

Loki jumped slightly. "Nothing. I was just… t-talking to her. That's all."

"Well, why are you leaving?"

"I… I…"

"You can't leave her in her time of need."

"Time of need?"

Frigg pursed her lips. "Loki, you need to be there for her."

"I told her that she knows where to find me if she should require my assistance," Loki said.

She crossed her arms and stared at her son. "You need to be by her side. All the time. A woman is most vulnerable when she is pregnant."

Loki opened his mouth, but it had become extremely dry. He looked at his mother, hoping she would change her mind, but her eyes were cold. She reminded him so much of Odin with his cold stare; no wonder they were married. He could do nothing but give into her demands. He nodded and dropped his head, so she could not see his shame.

"Loki," Frigg said gently, placing her fingers underneath his chin and raising his head so their eyes would meet. "I am sorry if I am being cold, but you cannot just abandon her."

"I wasn't planning to," he managed to choke out.

"Be there for her. Stay there with her."

"Yes, Mother."

Frigg kissed the top of his head and smiled warmly at him. "Sif's mother and I are planning wedding details."

"Yes, well, we figured you would," he laughed. Loki apprehensively rubbed the back of his neck and balanced himself on the balls of his feet. "Should I…?" He asked, pointing to Sif's closed doors. Frigg nodded. She touched her son's cheek before he went back into Sif's bedchambers.

"You came back?" Sif asked; she was lying on her bed, her hands over her stomach.

"Is it a problem?" He asked.

"No. I'm just wondering."

"Mother told me I really should stay with you. You don't mind, do you?"

Sif shook her head. "No."

"May…" He coughed. "May I…lie down with you?"

She looked slightly taken aback, but scooted over to make room.

Loki gingerly lay next to her.

"Here," Sif said, going over the side of the bed to retrieve a book.

"Should you really be going over the side like that?" He asked as she came back up.

"I'm fine," she told him, throwing him the book. "If you want to read."

"Thank you, but I'd rather just stay here in silence."

"You can't tell me you don't feel weird."

"I do," he said. "I feel extremely weird." He chuckled. "I'm sorry; this is no laughing matter, is it?"

"No, it's not."

He smiled at her. "I'll be here, alright? Let me help you."

Sif looked up at the ceiling, her expression unreadable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Sif's pregnancy progressed, Loki began to see why men were scared of expecting mothers.

Sif was even more bad-tempered than she was before she got pregnant.

She would sit at the feasting table and eat the weirdest combinations of food. Her appetite could challenge Volstagg's, and that's saying something!

"What the hell are you eating?" Fandral asked her in disgust as she dipped an egg in mayonnaise. (If you get the reference, bonus points for you.)

She glared up at him. "Shut your mouth, pretty boy."

"That looks really gross."

"I said shut up!" She screamed, hurling a chicken leg at him, which hit in him in the head.

"Loki, do something about your fiancé!" Fandral shouted, picking up the fallen chicken leg and throwing it back to her.

"Must you call her that?" Loki asked bitterly.

"Well, you are going to be married in a few months."

"Even if I had the guts to go up against her, it would do no good. This pregnancy is really taking its toll on her. She's really rather emo…."

"Don't you say it," Sif threatened, holding a fork in her hands.

"Emotional," Loki said quickly and sprinted out of the room before Sif could throw the fork at him.

There were times when Sif was incredibly gentle and soft. Loki wasn't sure what scared him more: crazy, angry Sif or sweet, gentle Sif.

It may sound insane, but he wasn't used to Sif being so nice to anyone.

She would rest her head against his arm, and a strange sensation would overcome him.

His heart would beat at a faster than normal rate, but he brushed it aside. He didn't have feelings for Sif; he was merely surprised at her affection. It was something only few people have gotten, and those people were her parents and sometimes Thor.

"Oh, you've been so good to me," she said one day only an hour after trying to kill him for trying to take a plate of food for himself.

"Well, I am partially responsible," Loki said, keeping his arms at his sides as she pressed her head against them.

"Even if you weren't, would you still put up with me?"

"Most likely not," he laughed. "You're showing quite a bit, aren't you?" His fingers gently brushed against her stomach. He knew that since she was acting sweet, this comment wouldn't have angered her as much as it should have.

"Yeah… just a few more months, I expect."

"I'm sorry. I know you'd rather be carrying the child of a man you love."

"I'd rather not be carrying a child at all," she admitted.

He glanced over at her and pushed some hair out of her eyes. "It seems I've been apologizing a lot lately. I haven't been in any mood for trickery; this child has been racking my head for months."

"You're not the only one," Sif said.

"Who knew that one night could result in this? I'm going to be very careful from now on."

"Don't go drinking a lot."

"Right back at you, Sif."

Out of nowhere, Sif's body began to tremble. Her blue eyes glistened with fresh tears.

"Sif, what… what's wrong?" Loki asked frantically. He was not one to deal with people crying.

She didn't answer. She sniffled and wiped her eyes on his sleeve.

"Hey, come on, don't cry."

"It's so stressful!" She screamed. "I have proved to everyone that I am worthy enough to be a warrior, and this happens. I can't be a warrior now. I'm expecting a child, and I will have to care for that child. I'm such an idiot! I might not even be a good mother!"

Loki sighed. These mood swings were really going to kill him. He put his fingers to her cheek. "Sif, don't cry," he said. "I know it's stressful, but don't cry. You'll be a wonderful mother. Think positive about all this."

"What could possibly be positive?" She sobbed.

"Well, you're marrying me." He grinned conceitedly.

Sif rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

"Make this a bit easier for me? I can't stand all the crying."

"I hate this."

Loki put one arm around her. "It's alright. You'll be alright."

"I hope so," she cried, pressing her face into the sleeve of his sweater. "I'm exhausted." She closed her eyes and fell into a quick slumber.

Loki held her hand and fell asleep as well.

**Author's note: Sorry for it being so short! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The wedding was fast approaching. Loki's and Sif's mothers preferred the two of them be married before the child was actually born.

They would approach Loki and Sif in the circular room and talk to them about the upcoming wedding.

Loki kept quiet, and let Sif take over. All she really said was, "I don't care."

During these sessions, Loki's eyes always flickered over to Thor, who was watching with the upmost contempt present in his young face.

Loki found it unsettling that Thor had hatred for him. He was supposed to be the one that held all the hatred, not Thor!

"I don't care!" Sif said once more. "Do what you want!"

"Sif, this is your wedding," her mother reminded her sternly.

"I know it is, but when have I ever been one for weddings or dresses or anything like that? Just plan it the way you want to."

"Loki, are you content with this?" Her mother now asked him.

He felt his face flush as he was put on the spot. "Uh… sure. I mean, I never put much thought into my wedding before. The only detail I thought was the most important was marrying someone I truly loved, but hey, it's my fault we're in this mess."

Sif looked at him sadly. "It's not all your fault."

"So, please, do not come to me for any planning advice; I have no idea what to say," he said, ignoring Sif.

"Alright," Frigg said. "The wedding should be in a few days, if we're lucky."

"Hurray," Sif cheered sarcastically.

Their mothers left the room, chatting rapidly about the wedding and the baby and the future of their children.

"A wedding…" Loki muttered. "I can hardly believe it is already here."

"Hmm. Things went by so fast, huh?" She asked.

"I…"

"Don't apologize," she said, putting up a hand to stop him. "You're right; you do apologize a lot."

"I don't normally," he said in his defense.

"Well, you have been."

"Only because I feel horrible about this whole ordeal. Marrying a person for whom you have no feelings. Isn't that nice?"  
>Sif laughed. "I suppose it is."<p>

A smile formed on upon his lips. His hand rest on her wrist, and they sat there in silence.

None of the Warriors Three were particularly pleased with the fact that Sif was pregnant with Loki's child, and that they would have to marry. Volstagg was a bit more lenient because at weddings, there was a lot of food. Fandral was looking forward to flirting with some maidens. Hogun did not find anything positive about this whole thing, just like Thor.

Thor sat down next to Loki one day while Sif was busy stuffing her face with weird food again. He opened his mouth and said, "Why did you have to do this?"

Loki rolled his eyes and turned his head to meet his brother's. "Why do you assume that I did this on purpose?" He asked. "It wasn't on purpose!"

"You could've fooled me. I've seen the way you are with her now. Did you always want this?"

Loki was wringing his hands. He was trying with all his might not to punch Thor in the face. "I'm only like that because Mother told me to stay with her."

"That's only partly the reason, though," Thor went on. "You seem to be perfectly content with her by your side. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to fall for her."

Loki was not expecting this. His throat reddened, and he found it difficult to retort. "You are completely deluded," he murmured.

"That's it, isn't it? Do you love her, Loki?" Thor asked, grabbing his brother's cheek to force his green eyes to meet his blue ones.

"Let go of my face," Loki said quietly.

"Answer me, brother."

Loki gulped and stared into Thor's eyes. He glanced upwards, but Thor squeezed his cheek forcefully. He met his eyes once more.

"Loki…" Thor whispered.

Loki wanted nothing more than to tear away from Thor's grasp. He didn't want his brother forcing him to confess his feelings, whatever they may be. "I…"

"Yes?" Thor asked.

"I… I don't know," Loki finally said. "Alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Thor let go of Loki's face. "I still think there's more to it than that, Loki."

"Think all you want, but _I _don't know. Brother, I did not do this to scorn you. It was a terrible mistake, and I have apologized countless times for it. Sif and I were going to keep this secret. It was one night; it wasn't going to happen again. Just one night! I did not plan any of this. You've got to believe me. Now, you're coming to the wedding, yes?"

Despite his better judgment, Thor smiled. "Of course I am. You're my younger brother. I'd be a disgrace if I did not attend."

"I would ask you to speak now and tell them why we should not be wed, but I don't think Father will have that. Ah, finally done eating everything in Asgard?" Loki asked when he saw Sif wobble back to her place next to him.

"Be quiet," she snapped, hitting his arm

He smirked. "If you keep eating like that, you're not going to fit in your dress."

Sif merely stuck her tongue out at him and popped yet another grape into her mouth.

* * *

><p>Loki fiddled with his horns as he waited for the wedding to take place. His face was red, and his stomach was in knots. He wouldn't be surprised if he vomited. Luckily, anything that could force its way out of his body stayed in his body.<p>

Thor and the Warriors Three stood on the sidelines.

Loki looked up at King Odin, who was standing before him, his face unreadable.

_Please, just yell at me, _Loki thought. _Don't be silent. Scold me, do something._

The doors creaked open and Loki took his eyes and thoughts off his father and transferred them to the woman who had just walked into the room.

Sif was wearing the traditional garments, and she was holding onto her father's arm.

The whole world seemed to blur, and the only person Loki could see was Sif, looking strikingly beautiful in her dress.

She stepped forward, arms locked with her father, until she had reached Loki.

Her father smiled at her and sat down with his wife.

With trembling hands, Loki held onto Sif's.

"People of Asgard," Odin said, his voice booming over the entirety of the room. "We are gathered here today to join together Prince Loki and Lady Sif in holy matrimony. If any here has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Involuntary, Loki looked over at Thor; he wanted him to step up and stop this, but Thor said nothing.

"Now, then," Odin continued, "Prince Loki of Asgard, do you take Lady Sif to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

Loki looked at Sif's face. Did he love her? Did he want to cherish her?

"I do," he said.

"Lady Sif, do you take Prince Loki of Asgard to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

For a fraction of a second, Loki expected her to decline, and his heart sank. However, she smiled and said, "I do."

"I, Odin Allfather, do pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Loki's lips hadn't been in contact with Sif since that fateful night, and a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

Sif put her hands on his cheeks and met his lips.

He sank into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as she could get.

The crowd erupted with cheers.

"Hmm," Sif mumbled against Loki's mouth.

He pulled away.

"That's enough," she told him.

His cheeks flushed slightly. "Right."

"Well, I'm married now," Sif said to her mother, who came bustling up to greet them.

"It was such a beautiful ceremony," her mother cried, hugging her daughter. "You looked gorgeous. And Loki, you looked so handsome."

"Thank you," he said uncertainly.

"It is going to be hard to celebrate your wedding tonight," she said. "You'll just have to wait until after the baby's born."  
>Loki, who was drinking a glass of wine a guest had given him, coughed. He swallowed the wine with much difficulty and coughed again.<p>

"There, there," Sif said, patting his back until his coughing fit subsided.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her mother. "I have no intention of celebrating my wedding."

"Oh, so now you have no intention of making love to my daughter?" She asked, her voice laced with anger.

"I've told you numerous times that that was accidental. We only got married because it was the will of my father. I care for Sif, really I do, but not in the way a man cares for his wife."

He could swear he saw Thor scoff at those words, but he had no time to worry about it.

"It'll come in time," was all her mother said. She turned on her heel and walked away.

"What is that supposed to be mean?" Loki asked Sif.

"Just don't pay attention to her. We have a celebration."

"Celebration?" He asked; his mind was full of images of a celebratory night alone with her. She nodded towards the guests. Ah, right, a group celebration. "I feel bad that we've taken away Thor's glory. Wasn't he supposed to have a coronation this month?"

"I overheard your mother saying to my mother that they were postponing it until after our baby is born. I don't think Thor cares too much."

"His only problem is my defiling you," Loki said.

"Come on," she said, choosing to ignore the word 'defile.' "There's some food over here."

Loki locked arms with Sif and they went over to the feasting halls to celebrate. Loki was surprised there was a celebration to begin with. He expected everyone who attended to be disgusted with the fact that he had impregnated someone before he was married. However, he kept his concerns to himself and enjoyed the evening.

Watching Sif smile as she talked merrily with her friends, Loki began to realize that maybe Thor was right; maybe he was falling for her after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Loki wasn't sure what to make of his newfound feelings. Every second longer they spent together, the deeper he started to fall in love.

Sif relied on him, and he was happy to be a person who could help.

He had always thought Sif was beautiful, he had always thought Sif was a powerful warrior, and he had always thought Sif was his equal. He had never thought Sif was somebody for which he could possibly hold such deep feelings.

His feelings were unknown by her; she only thought he was being extra nice to her because he had to. He was reluctant to let her know.

_She doesn't feel the same way,_ he thought to himself as he sat upright in bed, Sif sleeping soundly next to him. _We only got married because of the baby. Nothing more than that. Let me just suppress these wretched fantasies. _

"Hello, Sif," Loki said casually when he found her in their usual hangout, resting on the couch.

"Good afternoon," she responded.

"Hello, all!" Fandral said, bursting through the doors. "Whoa! Sif, look at you! You're huge!"

Sif shot a deadly glare at him and was about to get up. "I'm going to kick your ass."

"Sif, stop it," Loki said, putting his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to sit back down. "You're in no condition to do this. Also, think of the baby."

"The baby would want me to kick his ass! Oh wait, the baby just kicked," she said, putting her hand on her stomach, completely forgetting about Fandral, who was grateful.

"Did it?" Loki asked. "Can I…?" He had no idea why he was asking, but he thought it would be better if he did not invade on Sif's personal space too much.

She would either snap his neck off or cuddle close to him.

"Sure, go ahead," she said. She pushed the fabric of her shirt up to reveal her bare stomach.

Loki's hands were shaking as he placed his cold hands on her stomach; she gasped. "Sorry," he said.

"No, it's fine."

Loki's hands were on Sif's stomach for a while before he finally felt it. It was small, but he still felt it. "Wow," he said. He looked up at Sif's face, her beautiful face. He wanted nothing more than to press his lips against hers, let her know how deeply he had fallen for her. He shot down his inner desires. "Wow," he said again. "So, how long until it's due?"

"Should be a few more weeks."

"A few more weeks," he repeated. "Sif… I…"

"Hmm?"

The words died on his tongue. "Nothing. How does it feel being married to the amazing God of Mischief?" He asked instead.

"Oh, it's very rewarding," she said with sarcasm icing her tone.

"That's good to hear."

"I take you don't know sarcasm?"

"I know sarcasm," he said. "I was being a little bit sarcastic myself."

"Now I have a question for you," she said. "How does it feel being married to the ambitious Goddess of War?"

He was glad he had a tongue for lies. He was not ready to admit to her that he had been carrying secret affections for her. "It's fantastic. Don't you just love the sardonic tone I have?" He laughed.

"Yes, it's one of the things I admire about you."

Loki could not detect any sarcasm in her voice, and it made feel extremely him uncomfortable. Did she admire it or did she not? Was she just getting better at hiding her sarcasm or was she being sincere?

"S-Sif?" He asked despite himself. "How do you… feel about…?" And he choked on the last word. He couldn't look her in the eye as he turned red. "…names?" He asked instead.

"Names?" Sif asked.

"Well, yes. Have you given any thought about the name of the baby?" _Coward! You little coward! Why can't you just tell her?_

"Not really," she admitted. "I figured I'd have a name decided upon once I actually give birth."

Loki was quiet, his hands in his lap. What was the point of being married if he was too afraid to show his feelings? Married couples are already in love, and they know it. Sif doesn't know what's going on in his head right now.

She sighed, putting her hand on Loki's knee. He nearly jumped; he was not expecting her to do that. He managed to stay composed and keep a stoic expression.

"Just a few more weeks," he said.

"Just a few more weeks," Sif repeated.

Loki was dealing with his feelings in his own way. He was keeping it all bottled up in hopes his heart would realize that he and Sif could be no more than a married couple who had no feelings for each other and give up. Unfortunately, he found this to be harder than he expected.

His heart seemed to love to dominate his entire body; it wanted to continue loving Sif.

"Tearing out my heart seems to be a good choice," he said to himself.

"Loki!" He heard Sif call.

Immediately, he bounded up and ran to her.

There was some sort of water on the carpet.

Loki kneeled down and pressed his hand into the carpet, feeling the dampness on his palm.

"What did you spill?" He asked her. "I told you to be careful about that sort of thing."

"I didn't spill anything unless you count my water breaking!" She shrieked. "It's time!"

"Time for what? Tea? It's tea time? I'll go get you some tea," he said.

"No, you idiot! THE BABY!"

"OH! Oh, now, really?"

"Yes, now!" Sif was holding onto her stomach, her eyes scrunched up in pain.

"Oh, god," Loki muttered. "Mother, it's time!"

His mother and her mother came into Loki's chambers and helped Sif out.

Loki followed them as they took her to the medical hall where most women gave birth if they had the time; some of them just gave birth in their own rooms.

"What's going on?" Thor asked as he saw them walk past him.

"The baby… Sif… time," Loki gasped.

"I'll go tell the others." Thor ran off into the opposite direction.

"Is it too much trouble to be there?" Loki asked Frigg.

"It's not very traditional for the man to be there…" she said.

"It's fine," Sif panted. "He can stay."

Sif was put onto a large bed. She screamed in agony. "Loki," she said weakly, holding out her arm.  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Hold my hand, please."  
>"Oh, yes, of course."<p>

Loki held onto Sif's hand, but he regretted it. Once another pain shot through her body, she screamed loudly and grasped tightly onto his hand.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He yelled. "Sif, that hurts!"

"Oh, my apologies, Prince Loki," she spat. "I'm sure my pain is nothing compared to yours! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She grabbed onto his collar and pulled him to her, her face red with anger and pain. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"I…I… I… Mother?" Loki yelled, looking at his mother for some sort of aid.

"It's normal," she said calmly. "During labor, the mother gets a little excited."

Loki slumped against a chair next to the bed, still holding onto Sif's hand, trying his best to ignore the pain.

Hour after hour passed, and he felt his eyelids getting heavier. "How long is this?" He asked.

"It depends on the woman," Frigg explained. "You may rest if you'd like."

"Wake me up if anything happens," Loki said, nodding off into sleep.

When he awoke again, he found that Sif was still in labor.

"You've got to be kidding me," he murmured. "Excuse me."

He rose from his seat and left the medical center, where he found the Warriors Three and Thor waiting outside.

"Is it done?" Thor asked as soon as he saw Loki.

"No. Sif's labor is really taking too long." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "You'll have to wait a little while longer until you meet your niece or nephew, I'm afraid."

"I can wait," Thor said. "Are you patient?"

"Not really."

A scream came from the room.

"Loki, come in here!" Frigg shouted.

Loki did not need to be told twice. He opened the double doors and sat on the chair, holding onto Sif's hand, tighter than ever.

And it happened.

The medic was cradling a baby in her arms.

"You've done it," she told Sif.

Sif was panting heavily, and she looked as though she was about to collapse.

The medic put the baby into Sif's arms.

"A beautiful, healthy, baby girl."

Loki stared down at the child, his child, and he felt strange.

"My god," he whispered.

"What?" Sif laughed. "Angry that's she a girl and not a boy?"

"No," he said. "She's… she's absolutely beautiful. Thor, you may come in, if you'd like."

Thor, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg came in, and their faces lit up at the sight of the baby (yes, even Hogun's.)

"Thor," Sif said, "this is your niece, Sigdis."

"Sigdis?" Loki asked.

"I think it's a beautiful name don't you? It means 'victorious woman.'"

"Yes, yes, I do." Loki bent down and kissed the baby on the head. "She has black hair, like us."

"She's gorgeous," Thor said, hardly believing he now had a niece. All his anger and all his hatred for Loki was now gone. He could tell that his brother was happier than he had ever seen him, and that's all that mattered. "Congratulations," he whispered to Loki, tussling his black hair. Tussling

"Knock it off," Loki snapped, pushing Thor's hand away. "Thank you, Thor."

"Excuse me," the medic said. "Let me just clean her up. You should get some rest, Sif, you look exhausted."

"I am," she said, cuddling into the blankets around her. "Loki, you can go, if you want."

"No, I'll stay here," he said. "We'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Sure," Thor said. "Come on, guys."

"I can't wait for the celebration later on," Volstagg said eagerly. "There's bound to be lots of good food!"

"And of course, lots of maidens gushing over Sigdis. It should be fun," Fandral said.

"Yes," Hogun grunted.

They left the room.

"Mother," Loki said, "may we be alone?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Frigg said. "Come along, dear," she told Sif's mother who was just sobbing her eyes out.

"You did well, Sif," Loki told her gently, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled.

"Thanks for nearly breaking my hand."

"That's what I do."

Loki took in a deep breath. "Sif, this is very hard for me to say, but seeing as how we are now married and parents, I should just say it. Over the past few months, I have been subjected to some very strange sensations. I truly have fallen in love with you." He looked over at her to find her sleeping. "Seriously?" he growled. He smiled nonetheless.

Loki and Sif were able to take Sigdis back to his chambers later that night. Thor and the Warriors Three had built a small crib for her that they kept close to the bed.

"Thank you; it's very sweet," Sif told them when they delivered it to them. "I'm sure Sigdis likes it. See? She's very enthusiastic!" She looked down at the bundle in her arms; the baby was fast asleep.

"Loki, can you put her in the crib?" Sif asked.

Loki hesitated. He never held a child before. He was cautious, looking over at Sif, expecting her to snap at him and tell him he was doing something wrong. Thankfully, no snap came. He put Sigdis in the crib and covered her with a soft, red blanket.  
>"Sif, I need to talk to you," Loki said once he was finished.<p>

"Go ahead then; talk." She was sitting on the bed and was brushing her sweaty, tangled hair.

"I know we don't really get along or anything. This is very hard for me to just say, but I suppose I'll just have to say it. I'm in love with you."

Sif dropped the brush and it clattered to the floor.

"We've been spending so much time together, and it just happened. So, there. Now you know. I'm fine with you not feeling the same way; I just wanted you to know."

"Loki," Sif said, getting up from the bed. "You don't need to be so uneasy." She touched his burning cheek, which only made it burn more underneath her skin. "To be truthful, I feel the same way."

His breath caught. "Y-you do?"

"It's hard not to fall in love with a man who's willing to put up with your pregnancy." She laughed.

Loki put his arms around her and held her close to him so their bodies were touching. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

His lips were mere inches from hers. They gently brushed against each other, and he when he went for more, the baby started crying.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Quiet, you," Sif chided. She picked up Sigdis in her arms. "Aw, are you alright?"

She quieted at her mother's touch. Sif sat on the bed, her child cradled safely in her arms.

Loki sat next to her, his eyes on his daughter.

He gently touched her cheek with his thumb.

"She'll learn to be a trickster, like me," he said.

"She'll learn to be a fierce woman," Sif said. "No matter what my mother says."

As the child was bundled up in Sif's arms, Loki pressed his lips against Sif's.

For the first time in his life, he didn't feel the need to compete with Thor. He didn't feel the need to try and plot an elaborate plan to ruin his coronation. He had finally won someone's favor, and it was the best feeling in the world.

**The End**


End file.
